Other ligament-tensioning devices having a similar function are known. For example, International Publication No. WO 00/78225 A1 discloses a ligament-tensioning device which, in addition to having a prismatic, cylindrical or plate-shaped base body, which has a bearing surface for bearing against a first bone adjoining a non-spherical joint, has right and left tensioning levers having second bearing surfaces which are to be applied to the joint-side surface of a second bone adjoining the joint, the operation of associated handgrips and operating levers being coordinated. The opposing portions (bearing surfaces) are supported with respect to one another by four-bar lever mechanisms.
DE 103 48 585 A1 discloses a further ligament-tensioning device which comprises a first, distal bearing plate for bearing against a first skeletal part and a second, proximal bearing plate for bearing against a second skeletal part, the two bearing plates being displaceable relative to one another by a hydraulic drive means and, especially, being tiltable relative to one another by means of a central axis. In addition, they are joined to one another by means of a base body, the distal bearing plate in particular being joined rigidly thereto.
WO 2004/078047 A1 discloses a further ligament-tensioning device which comprises a distal bearing plate and two proximal bearing plates independently guided and displaceable relative thereto. Guidance is affected therein in each case by means of a double hinge connection and the drive is preferably likewise affected hydraulically.
According to current experiences, the known ligament-tensioning devices still have certain disadvantages in use. Those disadvantages relate especially to the desired exact alignment between the opposing bearing plates and to the expense associated with a hydraulic drive device. In addition, when the known ligament-tensioning devices are used, the joint in question has to be kept open, because substantial parts of the device protrude.
Embodiments of the invention therefore address the problem of providing an improved ligament-tensioning device having a wide variety of possible applications that is economical and reliably satisfies the requirements of practice.